


[Podfic of] Hardfeelings

by Flowerparrish



Series: Marvel Podfics [40]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Baking, Cooking, M/M, March Madness, Movie Nights, Multi, Mutual Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Sparring, tower fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28590765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish
Summary: [Audio Length: 33:30]“We’re really going to spar with butter knives? Really?”“I’ll teach you how to make creme brulee.”Clint cocked his head to the side.“That involves a blowtorch, right?”Bucky nodded.--Bucky adjusts to life in Avengers Tower and Clint adjusts to life with Bucky.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov/Sam Wilson
Series: Marvel Podfics [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1465687
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	[Podfic of] Hardfeelings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarahcakes613](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahcakes613/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hardfeelings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728439) by [ClaraxBarton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraxBarton/pseuds/ClaraxBarton). 



> Happy late holidays Sarah! I'm so glad we're friends.

**Google Drive:** [Download](https://drive.google.com/file/d/18letQoZal2Wc0PApFq5Y5Q3X_yN5Ujs3/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
